<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Just Live by hxchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857717">Let's Just Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxchi/pseuds/hxchi'>hxchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Falling In Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rich Boi Tsukki, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, no beta we die like quarantined women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxchi/pseuds/hxchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's thought about killing himself a lot now, but all the methods...they sound painful. Which is incredibly stupid for him to think so, he's just another college kid trying to end his life, the method to his madness shouldn't mean so much to him. </p><p>So he hires an unknown assassin over the internet. </p><p>And four days later, he runs into Kuroo Tetsurou. Literally. </p><p>-</p><p>Or, the assassination AU no one really expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Kuroo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written KuroTsuki in FOREVER and that's mostly because I'm writing BokuAkaKuroTsuki, which isn't that bad, but I hardly have any time for my OTP. I'm writing this short little story to hopefully make up for that.</p><p>Edited Oct 12th: Updates will be slow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>chapter i start</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Kuroo had just finished the assassination of a wealthy businessman when the phone rang. He would be a bit hesitant to pick it up if this were his first assassination job. Calls can be traced, and being traced isn't something he should want. But the tune Kuroo knows is from the video game <em>Monster Hunter</em>. <em>God</em>, his best friend is such a nerd. </p><p>"Nekomata says he wants you in for another job," The soft voice says immediately and Kuroo is a bit hurt that his best friend won't even greet him properly. </p><p>"You're not even going to ask how I'm doing? I could be in a compromised position right now, and this could be the last few moments I have alive" Kuroo whines, and languidly twirls the dagger between his fingertips. He glances down at the lifeless eyes of the businessman. 'I remember a time when you used to ask me if the job went all right, and now all I get are <em>orders</em>.' Nekomata says this and Yaku says'-" </p><p>He can hear Kenma sigh from the other side of the phone. "You're alive Kuro. Now hurry up and get back before Lev decides that he wants this job". Kuroo's eyebrows raise at that part. Lev only joined the squad a year or so ago, but he knows that the half Russian male has the potential to become a great assassin. That's good and all, but he doesn't like to compete for money. </p><p>"How long do I have to rest?" Kuroo asks and listens for the sound of footsteps in the large house. He knows that the man's wife is cheating on him and that his son always stays out late partying. He knows that neither of them should be back before four in the morning. </p><p>"He wants you in at three" Kenma answers "So you've got about half the day to clear out of there and be back in Tokyo".</p><p>"Oh, alright. See you soon Kitten" He can picture the expression Kenma's making right now, mouth twisted in a deep frown and the way his eyes turn a lighter shade of brown when he's annoyed. </p><p>"Just hurry up Kuro" Kenma says, and hangs up the phone. Kuroo gives the discarded phone a small smile just as the moon shifts out of view. It'll be morning soon, and if Kuroo really <em>doesn't</em> want to end up in a compromised position, then he should leave. </p><p>-</p><p>When Kuroo arrives back at the headquarters, Nekomata is there to give him a tight hug and a strong clap on the back. "Kuroo! It's so good to see you". The man practically raised him, and Kuroo thinks of him as a father. He has no problems with returning the hug and shaking his hand. The old man hands him a check and leads him to his office, where Kenma is already waiting. </p><p>"Well, what do you have for me?" Kuroo asks jubilantly, sitting down across from Nekomata in his office.</p><p>"This one is pretty good. You know of the Tsukishima family, correct?" </p><p>Kuroo scoffs. "Everyone knows the Tsukishima family". The Tsukishima family is wealthy beyond means, and the money they've earned came from their ancestors who fought bravely in the Japanese Invasion of Taiwan. And every other war involving Japan after that. Not to mention that the Tsukishima family is also involved in important affairs oversea's with the French. </p><p>Nekomata laughs. "Well get this. Tsukishima Kei is your target"</p><p>"Why would anyone want to kill Tsukishima?" Kuroo asks, leaning back in the chair. "Is it the elder brother who's issuing the assassination?" Tsukishima Kei is the younger of the two sons, born to a French mother and his Japanese father. When Tsukishima's father passes away or is victim to a job such as this, Akiteru should be the one to take the family business. </p><p>Kenma snorts. "Hardly. The one issuing the assassination is Tsukishima Kei himself".</p><p>Kuroo chokes on air when he sits up a bit too fast. "Why the hell would Tsukishima pay to have himself assassinated?"</p><p>"I have no idea," Nekoma says and twines his fingers together. "But someone from Fukudorandi has taken the job as well. So if you're going to take the job-"<br/>"I have to keep Tsukishima safe <em>and</em> kill him as well?" Kuroo asks and Kenma nods tersely. He can see his best friend shifting slightly, but other than that, his face remains as stoic as ever. </p><p>"Do you at least know the guy who took it from Fukudorandi?" Nekomata shakes his head, and Kuroo sighs. </p><p>"Just <em>peachy,</em>" Kuroo says irritably. "So I've got to find the competition, kill the competition, keep Tsukishima safe, and <em>then </em>kill him?"</p><p>"Great" Nekomata says, clapping his hands together. "So you'll take the job?" </p><p>Kuroo nods and shakes Neomata's hand. "I'll take the job. Just give me a few days to get settled in first.". Nekomata brushes away the comment and tells him to take as long as he needs to so that he can properly set up. This is a big job, and Kuroo knows that he can't let the other assassin beat it to him first.</p><p>- </p><p>"Kuro?" Kenma's voice is a little shaken, and his best friend pulls on the sleeve of his tee-shirt. Kuroo hums as an answer and continues to chop the vegetables needed for their ramen. </p><p>"I don't think you should take this job," Kenma says and stares down at the countertop instead of the Gameboy in his hands. "It...it doesn't sit right with me"</p><p>Kuroo laughs and pats his head to reassure him, just as he used to do on his very first missions. "I'll be <em>fine</em> Kitten, you know you don't have to worry about me okay? I'll make it back home, just like I always do". </p><p>"Just...just let Lev do it, please?" </p><p>"No can do Kitten. I'm not letting that giant steal my prey" Kuroo brings down the knife a little bit too strongly on the slab of meat and it causes Kenma to flinch. "Now I promised that I would come back, and I know for a fact that I will". </p><p>Kenma deflates a bit and goes back to his game. "Whatever. But if you die, I'm bringing you back to life so that I can kill you again"</p><p>Kuroo laughs and pats his best friend again. "That's my boy". Besides, who knows?"</p><p>
  <em>This job sounds like it could be fun. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>chapter i finished </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Yamaguchi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There. Are.So. Many. Requests.</p><p>There's like 30 or 40 news one and I feel so pressured to write them all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>chapter 'ii'</em> <em> start</em></p><p>-</p><p>"God, you're being insufferable Tadashi" Yamaguchi blushed a bit but continued to fret over his best friend's ruined jacket. There was a big coffee stain, and the perpetrator had the decency to look at least a little apologetic. "It's fine, forget the jacket, I'll just buy another on the way to the lecture". His blond friend shook him quite easily and stood to his full height. </p><p>"I'm really sorry, by the way," The <strike>very good looking</strike> man said, after looking Tsukishima up and down a couple of times. Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima's eyebrow twitch in annoyance and he thought desperately to come up with a way to defuse the situation before Tsukishima ended up breaking this poor guy's heart.</p><p>"Let me make it up to you?". <em>Oh, god, Tsukki's going to shut him down, and then this man will be pissed and then-</em></p><p> "That won't be necessary".Tsukishima brushed past the man with the crazy wild hair and threw the expensive jacket in the trash. Yamaguchi stared at it for a second and knew that at least twenty-thousand yen had just been thrown away. He wasn't as....finacally set as his best friend and resisted the urge to cry on the spot. Yamaguchi gave the fellow university student a slight nod and a wave in recognition as he followed after his best friend. </p><p>"Want to go out later for yakiniku later?" Tsukishima asked as he scrolled through his phone lazily. People parted the way for him, and it was something Yamaguchi would never be amazed at. He himself walked two steps behind, afraid to match his stride. They were not equals, and he shouldn't forget that. He rubbed at the back of his neck hesitantly. </p><p>"Uhm, no?"</p><p>"Are you asking me or telling me?" Yamaguchi flushed cherry red and stammered out a small <em>n-no</em>. Tsukishima took a sharp right, and Yamaguchi almost tripped over his feet as he followed his best friend into the store. A cute, blond attendant followed over immediately, but Yamaguchi waved her away and mouthed <em>I got it, thank you</em>. The girl seemed to deflate in relief. </p><p>"Hm," Tsukishima said quietly, as he looked at a rack of suit jackets. "Are you refusing me because you don't want to pay me back?". Yamaguchi flushed again and let out a nervous squeak as he pretended to busy himself with a suit jacket. Tsukishima chuckled and gave him a small smile. </p><p>"I'll take that as yes" Tsukishima pulled out a cream jacket. He held it up to his navy blue, almost black dress shirt. He turned to the mirror, poked his tongue out in distate, and quickly put it back. </p><p>"Do you like this one?" Yamaguchi asked, showing Tsukishima a gray jacket that matched his old one almost perfectly. The blond nodded and followed him to the counter, where the cashier turned white with nervousness. Yamaguchi honestly felt for her. She fumbled with the suit jacket clumsily and stammered out the price. </p><p>"15943.20 y-yen," She said quietly, as Tsukishima handed her a card with his usual stoic face. The cashier, whos name was Yachi, waved them goodbye as she stuttered out a <em>c-come again soon!</em></p><p>They walked in silence until the reached the campus grounds. </p><p>"Well, I'll see you later Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, scratching his cheek nervously. </p><p>"Mhm." Tsukishima responded, putting his headphones over his ears as he gave his best friend a small smile. "Goodbye Tadashi". The two boys waved once more to each other, before going their separate ways. Without Tsukishima by his side, Yamaguchi was able to blend in with the large crowd of university students, worming through them quickly. </p><p>"Yamaguchi-kun!" It was Sugawara-san, one of his upperclassmen. The silver-haired man had told him many times to just call him <em>Suga</em>, but it felt too weird on the tongue. "You weren't in class yesterday, was everything okay?".  Sugawara's expression was open and honest, and it was always so easy to open up to him. </p><p>"Uhm, well you know..." Yamaguchi trailed off with a slight laugh, although he was actually burning hot with nervousness and shame. "Just had to take a bit of a breather". By the way, Sugawara glanced him up and down, Yamaguchi knew he didn't believe him. </p><p>Suddenly, his senpai laughed and patted him on the back with a grin. "Well, I certainly understand where you're coming from. Just...talk to me, or anyone, if it gets to be too much okay?".</p><p>"I will Sugawara-senpai" Tadashi promised and the other male laughed again. </p><p>"Just <em>Suga</em> is fine, no need for the honorifics" </p><p>"Right...Suga-<em>san</em>"</p><p>Another laugh. </p><p>-</p><p>Tsukishima slammed the door quite loudly when he came in, so loud that Yamaguchi swore he jumped a foot or four in the air. He closed his binder and textbooks, mind swarming with too many insecurities to properly study anyway. </p><p>"Uhhh...Tsukki? Everything okay?" Tsukishima glowered at his shoes and nodded shakily. Yamaguchi stood and walked over to his best friend before wrapping his arms him in a loose but loving hug. The fact that Tsukishima tightened his arms around him, instead of pulling away, meant that his friend was more stressed than usual. </p><p>"It's that idiot again" Tsukishima grumbled. "I swear I can't do anything without being...<em>compared</em> to him in some way". </p><p>Yamaguchi maneuvered them over to the bed, where he pulled Tsukshima into him, letting the blond put his head into his chest. Yamaguchi could feel and hear the soft sounds of sniffles, and his heart broke. Yamaguchi didn't have any siblings, but he knew being compared to someone as large as Akiteru must have been terrible. The pressure, the inadequateness he must have felt.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?" He offered quietly, and he felt Tsukishima shake his head vigorously against his chest. "Alright then, we can just rest here, as long as you want". </p><p>He felt the mumbled <em>t</em><em>hank you Tadashi</em> against his chest and smiled. "No problem Tsukki". It felt nice, to be needed like this. <em>You like seeing your best friend in pain like this? </em>his mind supplied unhelpfully <em>disgusting, and to think you're one of the few people he actually trusts. </em>Tsukishima sniffled against him again, arms tightening around his waist, holding on as if he couldn't bear to let go. Yamaguchi felt guilty immediately.</p><p>There was nothing wrong with wanting to be appreciated right? </p><p>He just wanted to know, wanted to know where he stood with him. Wanted to know if he was as special as Tsukishima made him out to be. He wouldn't use him, wouldn't dare to dream of it. He wouldn't treat him like everyone else did, wouldn't put him on a pedestal, and expect him to work as well as Akiteru did. </p><p>"<em>Tadashi</em>" Tsukishima whispered, bringing him out of his rampaging thoughts. The way the blond peeked his head out to stare up at him, golden eyes wet and shiny with tears was both beautiful and heartbreaking.</p><p>"Why am I never enough?" Tsukishimas expression was so open and honest and full of emotion that he- </p><p>Tears sprung to Yamaguchi's eyes, and he pulled the blond impossibly closer, crushing him to his chest as he <em>sobbed</em>. His heart clenched and broke and he sobbed for him. How small he must have felt, being scrutinized under society's eye. Pressuring him and punishing him and pushing him to be <em>perfect</em>. Guiltily, Yamaguchi wondered how long could they keep this up. Wondered how long it would take for him to snap, and how long it would take for him to bring Yamaguchi down with him. </p><p>Yamaguchi gently rubbed Tsukishima's back, stayed wrapped around him until his best friend had no more tears left to cry. </p><p>
  <em>"You've always been more than enough for me</em>
  <em>" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>chap 'ii' fin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it was sad, blame the Banana Fish soundtrack </p><p> </p><p>You already know :<br/>https://forms.gle/Qm9jGohGpCHZxzPb7</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go ahead and follow the link guys:<br/>https://forms.gle/3se4FP6BRuWbTRVk7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>